Omni-Dimensions (Preview)
Dwayne, Matt, Alex and Eric are running down the halls. They open the door to the plumbers tech room, where they saw the two Raccon men with the a strange green gauntlet. (Dwayne): Kuroth? Hermes?! THE DIMENSIONAL GAUNTLET? Put it down, now! (Hermes): It's the plumbers, Kuroth! I told you there would be trouble! Kuroth ignores Hermes, and flexes his fingers with his new robotic glove. (Kuroth): The Dimensional Gauntlet, huh? I wonder how much power it holds....let's find out, shall we? (Eric): DON'T! IT'LL SEND US- Kuroth shoots a blast of red energy at the team. They all dissappear in a flash, with a smoke of dust brushing by. (Hermes): You....you...killed them.... Kuroth grins as he looks at his new device. Meanwhile in the BTOG timeline, Ben and co are watching Sumo Slammers: Universe. (Gwen): Never have I been this bored. Dwayne and co teleport in. (Ben): Who the......explain yourselves right now, before I start smacking you guys for trespassing! Dwayne drops to his knees. (Dwayne): Ben...you're....how.... (Ben): I, he, who, EXPLAIN! (Dwayne): This doesn't make any sense! You're suppossed to be dead! As well as you, and you, and you! Dwayne points to Gwen and the others. (Matt): Did we some how time travel to the past? (Ben): You guys thought we were dead? Did some guy send you here to retrieve our dead bodies, huh?! That's it, i'm done asking questions! It's hero time! Ben slapped his infimatrix. He became Reptalien. (Ben): Reptalien! Kevin absorbed the wall. '' (Kevin): Finally.....I was getting sick of watching that Sumo stuff! (Ben): It's called Sumo Slammers: Universe, Kevin. You should know that, cause i'm going to quiz you after next week's episode! ''Kevin smacked Matt in the face, and kicked Alex in the chest. (Eric): We can explain! (Kevin): Explain to my fist! (Dwayne): We'll have to save the explaining later, Eric. Right now, we've got a fight on our hands.... Dwayne slapped his iOmni. He became Porcushine. (Dwayne): Porcushine? I was hoping for Eightarms. But this guy can do, too! Dwayne shot a ball of light energy at Ben. He became blinded and backed into his bedroom's left wall. It smashed a hole open, showing the outside of his house. (Ben): Come on! I'm going to have to do chores for a week now, thanks to you! (Dwayne): You put this on yourself! Rook kicked Matt, but Matt dodged and absorbed his Proto-Tool. '' (Rook): My Proto-Tool! (Matt): Nice gun. Can I borrow it? ''Matt shot a grapple hook out of his gun, and it tied up to Rook's chest. Matt yanked the gun back, and the hook went flying to the ceiling with Rook. He smashed into the ceiling. (Dwayne): We didn't want to fight, Ben! You fought us, first! Ben as Reptalien wrapped his tail around Dwayne, choking him. '' (Dwayne): We're good guys! Honestly! Ben wrapped his tail tighter. (Ben): I've heard that before. ''Gwen shot a mana ball at Alex. Alex fell to the ground, but shook the energy shards off. '' (Alex): Gwen...what are you, like eighty? I didn't think you'd make it this far.....I can certainly tell your magic paid off on the wrinkles. (Gwen): Excuse me?! ''Rook fell to the ground, and wiped Matt off the floor with a roundhouse kick. (Rook): We're not falling for your tricks. Now hand over the fake knock off Omnitrixes. (Ben): Where the heck did you get those?! (Dwayne): Like I said, if you would let us explain.... Ben let go of Dwayne. (Ben): You have one minute. ONE MINUTE. Be sure to check out the full crossover between Omni-Legacy and Ben 10: Omni-Generations....Omni-Dimensions, coming soon to BTFF!